Pledge from Canctunian Ponius
Pledge from Canctunian Ponius is an Imperial Cult quest in . This is the final almoner quest offered by Iulus Truptor. Canctunian has made a generous pledge of 1000 septims for a mission to the Ashlanders, but he has not yet made the donation. Iulus needs someone to speak with Canctunian to obtain the pledged gold. Quick walkthrough #Speak with Iulus Truptor #Head to docks and enter East Empire Company Hall #Speak with Canctunian Ponius about 'generous pledge' #Speak with Shazgob gra-Luzgan about 'Mossanon' #Speak with Okan-Shei about 'Mossanon' #Travel to Vivec, Foreign Quarter Mage's Guild #Speak with Flacassia Fauseius #Travel to Sadrith Mora #Speak to Iniel #Speak to Tusamircil - he advises speaking with Sinyaramen at the Gateway Inn #Speak to Volmyni Dral #Go to Volmyni Dral's House #Confront Mossanon - select 'embezzled funds' #*Demand the gold, and make no promises #*Promise secrecy, and take the gold #*Take no action, and consider the offer #Talk to Canctunian Ponius #Return to Iulus Truptor Detailed walkthrough Canctunian Ponius at the East Empire Company has made a generous pledge of 1000 gold to the Imperial Cult. Iulus needs someone to speak with him to collect the pledge. The East Empire Company Hall is located near the docks of Ebonheart. Travel to the company hall and speak with Canctunian. Canctunian explains that he has been unable to provide the pledged gold due to his clerk, Mossanon, has embezzled 3000 septims. Due to the loss of funds, he has been covering the companies cost out of his own money. Offering to track down Mossanon to recover the gold and Canctunian will make good his pledge. Canctunian wishes the situation to remain quiet and ask for discretion when asking after Mossanon. Two company employees in the next room will provide the first leads. Shazgob gra-Luzgan advises that before Mossanon's disappearance he had been seen using the guildguide service at the Mage's Guild. Okan-Shei mentions that Mossanon had a Telvanni girlfriend, but that he kept her a secret. With this information, the next place to find information is the Mage's Guild in Vivec, Foreign Quarter. Once there, speaking with the Guildguide Flacassia Fauseius will reveal that Mossanon had been traveling to Sadrith Mora. Use her services to head there. Upon arrival in Sadrith Mora Mage's Guild, speak with Iniel. Iniel remembers Mossanon, and that he has been in the company of a local woman, Volmyni Dral, who has a pod in Sadrith Mora. Speaking with other mages, notably Tusamircil, will mention that Sinyaramen over at Gateway may have more information. Locate Volmyni Dral's House, which is on the main path from Wolverine Hall to Gateway Inn. Enter her house and asking her about Mossanon will reveal that he is upstairs. Confront Mossanon about the embezzled funds. Mossanon tells his tale of how he fell in love with Volmyni and he stole the funds to impress her. But now he realizes that she loves him and not the money. He regrets his actions and offers to return the money, but he only has 2500 of it left. He begs for secrecy and is willing to pay the rest back when he can. Return to Canctunian Ponius and speak with him about 'embezzled funds.' If any gold is returned he will be able to meet his pledge. Speak with about 'generous pledge' and he will donate the 1000 gold. Return to Iulus and provide him with the pledge money. Reward *Zenithar Whispers Journal de:Canctunian Ponius' Versprechen ru:Обещание Цанктуниана Пониуса